The present invention relates to fluid operated torque wrenches.
Fluid operated torque wrenches are known and widely utilized. Especially advantageous are fluid operated torque wrenches which provide continuous rotation of its drive element connected to a threaded fastener, such as a bolt, a nut, and the like and provide continuous turning and tightening of these fastening elements. It is believed that the existing fluid-operated torque wrenches of the above mentioned general type can be further improved.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fluid operated torque wrench for a continuous rotation, which is a further improvement of the existing torque wrenches of this type.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in a fluid operated torque wrench which has a housing having a cylinder portion with a cylinder having an axis and a driving portion; two pistons movable in said cylinder along said axis independently from one another and having piston rods; two ratchet-lever mechanisms located in said driving portion; a drive element to which both said ratchet-lever mechanisms are connected; means for supplying a fluid into said cylinder, said pistons being formed so that when the fluid is supplied by said fluid supplying means at one side of one of said pistons and at another opposite side of the other of said pistons as considered as in axial direction, said one piston moves in one axial direction allowing one of said ratchet-lever mechanisms to ratchet while said other piston moves in an opposite axial direction to turn the other ratchet-lever mechanism so as to turn said drive element, while when the fluid is supplied at the other side of said one piston and simultaneously at one side of said other piston as considered in the axial direction said one piston moves in said other axial direction to turn said one ratchet-lever mechanism to turn said drive element while said other piston moves in said one axial direction allowing said one ratchet-lever mechanism to ratchet.
When the fluid-operated torque wrench is designed in accordance with the present invention, it is a further improvement of the fluid-operated wrenches for continuous rotation of a threaded fastener.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.